


Baby Alarm Clock | Chrom x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Adorable jerks, Babies do this stuff, Baby!Lucina, F/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a baby comes none other than an alarm clock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Alarm Clock | Chrom x Reader |

Chrom groaned as he heard the wailing cries of his beloved daughter. He sat up and looked outside, whimpering when he noticed the sky was a deep purple, indicating that the baby was indeed up until nap time, which wouldn't be until much, much later in the day.

He removed the covers from his body and walked over to the crib, reaching inside and picking up the little baby. He kissed her forehead and bounced her slightly.

"Good morning to you too, Lucina."

She stopped crying once she realized one of her loving parents had come to assist her. She babbled to her father in her baby talk, putting a small smile on his face. He wiped away her tears and kissed her nose, moving over to the large bed where his wife was sleeping soundly.

He laid down and placed Lucina on his chest, though he planned to get a little bit more shut eye before you woke up and took care of the early morning routine Lucina had grown accustomed to.

He closed his eyes and left his large hand on the small of Lucina's back to hold her in place. And while he'd hope for her to fall back asleep, he knew it just wasn't going to happen.

He chuckled lightly as he felt his daughter move around. It was only a moment before he felt Lucina crawl further up his chest and rest a pudgy forearm on his collarbone. She gently poked his bottom lip before his cheek, which received a harsher prod.

She tilted her head and placed her tiny palm on the tip of his nose, squeezing and pulling. She pat her hand against it again before moving beside him instead of on top of him. She curled up next to him and looked up at her father, mesmerized.

 _That_ man was _her_ daddy? No way.

She leaned up and kissed his cheek before noticing that his eyes were closed. She pouted and climbed back onto his chest, sitting and looking down at his face. She placed her finger by one of his eyes and tried to open it, only for him to turn his head away.

And nothing if not determined to get attention, Lucina sought out an easier target.

Mommy.

She crawled off of her father and climbed on top of her mother. Chrom turned on his side and opened his eyes to witness the moment, a smile on his face and a jitter in his heart.

This baby was too precious.

She first laid down on top of her mother, resting her head on her right breast (which was also breakfast, and the infant was getting hungry, quick) and looking up at the sleeping face of the woman that brought her into the world.

And unlike her father, her mother was completely and totally asleep.

She reached up and poked her mother's chin, which elicited absolutely no reaction.

Well that wasn't fun.

She moved to her crawling position and moved upward, giggling as she sprawled out among her mother's head. She laughed even louder when her mother finally woke up and moved her back over to Chrom.

"I've got twenty more minutes."

Chrom chuckled deeply and moved closer to his wife, Lucina in his arms. He kissed her cheek lovingly.

"Oh, but My Queen… I'm afraid our little princess is hungry."

You groaned and rubbed your eyes before finally opening them. You turned on your side to look at your husband and your daughter, who was entertaining herself by messing with her feet.

You smiled and looked at your husband, "You're very lucky you look incredibly attractive in the morning glow."

He smiled and leaned in for a kiss, "As do you, my love."

You reached for your daughter, who was reaching for you the second her stomach rumbled. You sat up once she was cradled in your arms and looked down at her with a tired smile.

"Is Mommy's little princess hungry?"

Lucina made a noise and pat her stomach, looking up at you anxiously. You chuckled and kissed her forehead before looking and to your husband, who had already gone back to sleep.

These baby alarm clocks sure didn't work as well on Daddy as they did Mommy…


End file.
